Incubus
by STEVERANDLE'STWIN
Summary: One curse sent a shattered and dark soul into Derek, bringing out a side of himself that even he doesn't recognize. The demon inside him is wanting to tear him down one fiber at a time. Derek doesn't trust himself long enough for the Pack to help. Can Stiles and the Pack save him before it's too late?
1. Chapter 1

I do not own the characters of Teen Wolf. I only own this idea. Reviews are appreciated. I love to know what you think.

"Vir haar sal jy vertaal. Vir haar sal jy sien. Vir haar sal jy hoor. Vir haar sal jy praat. Jy sal draai jouself oor en sy sal asemhaal.", chanted a smooth female voice from the shadows of the Hale territory, knowing that the wolf she was after was nearby and able to hear her. Derek's head snapped up at the sound of the smooth and melodic voice that seemed to be drifting through the air, his green eyes were darting around the woods in an attempt to try and locate the owner of the voice. "Why did Scott have to send us all out here? I'm not a Beta, this is not the job for me.", asked Stiles as he tripped over a raised tree root again, for the third time in the patrol. "He was taking Peter's advice, which is something rare enough. There have been reports from Deaton and sightings by Peter and Chris about a woman from Limbo who has been making her way through the territories along the borders of Beacon Hills. She's making her way straight through Beacon Hills, meaning she'll cross through this territory.", explained Derek as he hauled up the teen, brushing the leaves and dirt from his signature red hoodie. "I didn't do enough research for this one, Sourwolf. What the hell is Limbo?", asked the teen as he stuffed his hands into the pockets of his hoodie. "Limbo is the world between life and death, lost souls and spirits usually get trapped there.", explained Derek as they walked through two bent overhanging trees. The wolf froze in his footsteps as he heard the melodic voice again, this time it was much closer than before, much louder.

"Vir haar sal jy vertaal. Vir haar sal jy sien. Vir haar sal jy hoor. Vir haar sal jy praat. Jy sal draai jouself oor en sy sal asemhaal.", repeated the female voice again, stronger and more firm than it was before. A low growl was building in the blue eyed Beta's throat as his body went rigid, he raised his nose to the air a bit and the scent of death blew through the air. "Derek? Dude? What is it?", asked Stiles as he looked around the woods frantically, his arms flailing as he practically spun in a circle trying to figure out what caught the wolf's attention. Derek had little time to respond before it felt as if his airway was being cut off; a startled gasp left his lips as he dropped to his knees. Without thinking, he started to claw at his own neck and throat in an attempt to free his airway; his nails were starting to turn to lethal claws as red gouges formed on his throat. "Derek?! What the hell?!", exclaimed Stiles as he tried to pull the wolf's claws away from his own neck, his eyes widening when he saw the wolf's lips starting to turn blue. "Lim. Limbo.", gasped out Derek as his claws started to pierce the sides of his neck as he tried to free his airway; his eyes were starting to take on a black rim around the edges. "No. No. Come on out! Jesus God, don't kill him!", screamed out the teen as he held the wolf's hands away from his neck, coaxing his claws to turn back to nails. "Such a weak, silly little human. I'm not going to harm your wolf, there would be no point in that. He will however serve his purpose.", explained the female voice as the scent of death got a bit thicker in the air around them.

Derek collapsed down onto his hands and knees as the black rim grew a bit thicker around the whites of his eyes, his vision swam and started to blur. "You're killing him! Scott! Isaac!", called out Stiles as he used his hand to hit the wolf in the chest a few times, to see if that would help get him to breathe again. "Vir haar sal jy vertaal. Vir haar sal jy sien. Vir haar sal jy hoor. Vir haar sal jy praat. Jy sal draai jouself oor en sy sal asemhaal.", repeated the female again before the scent of death faded completely from the air around them. The blue eyed Beta gulped in mouthfuls of air as soon as his airway was released from an unseen force, his sides and chest heaving as he caught his breath. "Derek? Can you hear me? Are you okay?", asked Stiles frantically as he urged the wolf to sit back on the ground, gently guiding the wolf's head between his knees as he caught his breath. "Sy hart klop nou met nuwe bloed. Sy siel is gesluit met 'n ander. Saam het hulle sale en word.", said Derek slowly and almost carefully under his breath, he raised his head and locked eyes with the teen in front of him. The wolf's eyes were no longer their natural green color, but a full pitch black, no green shown through and no white could be seen. "Jesus God! Sc-Scott! Isaac!", screamed out Stiles again as he crawled backwards away from the wolf quickly, his eyes wide in shock and slight fear, his heart could be heard racing a mile a minute in his chest.

"We heard you scream, man, from across the territory. What is it?", asked Scott as he and Isaac jogged into view, the True Alpha's eyes were rimmed red in concern. Isaac knelt down beside the blue eyed Beta, who was looking a bit stunned, his eyes returned to the natural green color. "We had a run in with the Limbo woman or whatever you want to call her. Dude, she's creepy! She did something to Derek, his eyes were completely black a second ago!", explained Stiles as he looked towards his best friend with wide eyes, his heart still racing in his chest. "He's not healing, Scott. What happened?", asked Isaac as he gently slid his thumbs over the puncture holes and shallow cuts along the older wolf's neck and throat. "I don't know how to explain it, man. Derek heard her before I even could figure out what was happening. One second everything is fine and the next he's tearing into his own throat with his lips turning blue. The woman managed to choke him from the inside of his body without even laying a finger on him. She wouldn't kill him because to her he had a purpose to fulfill.", explained Stiles as he watched Isaac try to take pain out of Derek's body, but no black veins were traveling up his arms. "It's not going to work, Isaac. Whatever that woman did is keeping me from healing and keeping the pain trapped in my body. We're going to need Deaton, and maybe even Peter.", explained Derek as he held Isaac's hands away from his neck, ignoring the grabbing motions those hands were giving him.

"Do you know how to find her? Is she still in the territory?", asked Scott frantically as he looked down at his second in command Beta. "If you can catch the scent of death anywhere in this territory, it's linked to her. The stronger the scent, the closer you are to her.", explained Derek as he got to his feet, holding onto Isaac's arm tightly when he swayed a little. "I'll send out Boyd, Erika, and Jackson later on tonight. You're in no shape to go back out if you're not healing and we can't take your pain. Peter would kill me if I sent you back out now.", explained Scott as they started their walk back to the Hale house. "And the one time I didn't bring my trusty bat.", muttered Stiles as he walked up to Derek's side and grabbed a fistful of the leather jacket to keep the wolf steady on his feet and to ground himself. "I don't think a bat is going to help something that is already dead.", explained Isaac as he looked over at Stiles, who looked as if he were holding onto the older Beta's jacket like a lifeline. "It's metal, it'll do something.", replied Stiles as they walked into the backyard of the Hale house property. "Stiles, stay with Isaac and the Pack. He knows what to do. I'll take Derek to Deaton's.", ordered Scott in his firm 'Alpha voice'. Stiles narrowed his eyes at him with a 'Really, dude?' look on his face, before he turned and walked off beside Isaac, muttering the words "Overprotective Alpha" under his breath.

Translation: "Vir haar sal jy vertaal. Vir haar sal jy sien. Vir haar sal jy hoor. Vir haar sal jy praat. Jy sal draai jouself oor en sys al asemhall" means "For her you will translate. For her you will see. For her you will hear. For her you will speak. You will turn yourself over and she shall breathe."

"Sy hart klop nou met nuwe bloed. Sy siel is gesluit met 'n ander. Saam het hulle sale en word." means "His heart beats with new blood. His soul is locked with another. Together they are one."


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own the characters of Teen Wolf. I only own this idea. Reviews are appreciated. I love to know what you think.

"Isaac, no. Isaac, stop. Isaac, hands to yourself.", growled out Derek as he once again forced the wolf's hands back into his own lap. "You're still in pain and not healing, will you just let me do this? For once?", asked Isaac as he removed his hands from Derek's and once again placed one on the back of his neck. The older wolf's head fell back into the golden eyed Beta's as the pain started to leave his neck, his breathing becoming a little easier. "Don't take too much, Isaac. We don't need you passing out on us from taking more than you could handle.", whispered Derek as he turned his head in the other wolf's direction, a low purr building in his chest when he felt those fingers threading through his hair in small circles. "How's he doing, Isaac? We're almost there.", asked Scot as he turned onto the road that would lead to the veterinary clinic. "He still isn't healing and there's so much pain coming from him, it's light but there's a lot. I think I'm putting him to sleep back here.", explained Isaac with a sly smile on his face as he continued to rub the back of the wolf's head near the base of his neck in small circles. "Almost, 'Saac.", slurred out Derek as he let his head rest down on the wolf's arm, his breathing starting to even out as the tension had started to leave his body. "Don't let him fall asleep, we have no idea what that woman did to him. For all we know if he fell asleep it could be fatal.", explained Scott as he pulled up to the clinic and put the car in park.

"'M not sleeping.", muttered out Derek as he slowly opened his eyes, the black rim returning to where it was before. "But so close to it.", added in Isaac as he pulled his hand of the older wolf's neck, noticing the way he tried to hide the wince as the pain returned. "I'll let Deaton know that we're here.", called out Scott over his shoulder as he walked into the clinic, the bell above the door ringing out to signal that he was there. "Do you want me to do it again?", asked Isaac as he gestured towards the wolf's neck, making the grabby hands again at him. "I can handle it, Isaac. It's nothing too bad, kinda like a lingering ache.", explained Derek lowly, knowing that he could manage to keep his heart from jumping at the lie. The pain that was building inside of him was more than just an ache, and it was spreading from his neck throughout his upper body. He could tell that it would spread throughout his entire body in no time. "Come on back, Derek. Deaton just got done with one of the dogs and can fit us in before his next appointment.", explained Scott as he came back outside and held the door open for his two Betas. Isaac led the way inside with Derek in the middle of him and Scott, not only giving the older Beta a sense of comfort and security, but to also keep him from bolting. From behind, Scott could see the tension in the wolf's shoulders growing, knowing that he was more on edge than he was before. "Hello, boys. What can I help you with today?", asked Deaton as he took off a pair of white gloves and tossed them into the nearest bin along the wall.

"Limbo.", said Derek rather sharply as he rolled his head on his shoulders again in an attempt to relieve some of the tension that was quickly building in them. "I see you had a run in with the mystery woman?", asked Deaton as he gestured for the wolves to come into one of the back rooms, making Derek take a seat on the examination table. "We crossed paths in the preserve; she locked onto our scent before we locked on her's. She wasn't going to kill me, because I had a purpose to fulfill for her.", explained the blue eyed Beta as he eyed up the vet cautiously, he still did not fully trust the man. "Isaac, Scott, were either of you there with him when he met the woman?", asked the vet as he tilted the wolf's head back and to the sides in order to fully examine the wounds on his neck. "We got there too late, Stiles was with him. He said something about Derek's eyes turning black.", explained Scott as he walked up to the older Beta's side. "Did she say something to him? To Stiles say if she said something?", asked Deaton as he walked over to his desk and pulled out a very large and an old looking book. "All I heard was 'Vir haar sal'.", started Isaac as he looked from Derek to Deaton, waiting for the older man to figure out what she had said. "For her you will translate. For her you will see. For her you will hear. For her you will speak. You will turn yourself over and she shall breathe.", translated the vet as he looked down at the book on his desk. Derek's head snapped up as Deaton spoke the translation, his eyes now completely black. "His heart beats with new blood. His soul is locked with another. Together they are one.", explained Derek with a coy smile on his lips, a broken and dry chuckle leaving his lips as his legs swung back and forth on the table.

"You're not Derek. What the hell did you do with Derek?", demanded Scott as he walked over with his claws out and eyes blazing as he made a move to grab hold of the Beta's shirt to haul him up. Before Scott had the chance to get his hands on Derek, the wolf has his own claws placed around his own neck, the tips of the claws poised over an artery. "One wrong move, wolf, and I'll slice his throat open with his own claws. Let him bleed out in front of you.", spoke out the blue eyed Beta as a coy smirk covered his lips, his claws still poised over his throat. "Scott, Isaac, both of you take a step back. With his eyes fully black, he's no longer in control, you never know what he's capable of doing now.", explained Deaton as he placed himself between the Beta and the other wolves. "A bunch of puppies trying to follow an inexperienced Alpha. One who is still chasing his own tail.", taunted Derek as he kept his claws poised over his throat. Whatever was inside of him was clearly ready to kill him if needed be, but they could tell that whatever it was wasn't ready to lose its host just yet. "We are not here to harm you, and we know that you won't harm your host just yet.", said Deaton calmly as he approached the wolf on the examination table. "Oh, but I already am. As long as I'm residing in him, he will be in forever agony.", explained the wolf as his eyes remained black, the coy smirk never leaving his lips.


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own the characters of Teen Wolf. I only own this idea. Reviews are appreciated. I love to know what you think.

"Take it easy, you've already injured his neck. Anymore wounds of the degree and your host will die and you're not letting him heal.", explained Deaton as he held his hands up in surrender, having those pitch black eyes following every movement he made. "This pretty little host isn't going to die. Yet. With my power combining with his, we'll be unstoppable. His wolf is quite the specimen.", explained Derek with a low voice, not sounding like himself any more than he was before. "What exactly do you want Derek for?", asked Scott as he walked closer to the examination table, his eyes blazing red. Stiles quickly reached out and grabbed the Alpha's arm when whatever was inside of the Beta dug the claws a bit further into his neck. "I plan on tearing this one down fiber by fiber; he's not as strong on the inside as you all think he is. Although he is putting up quite a fight to get back in control, practically tearing himself open from the inside of his mind. This one will be fun to tear down, much more to work with than the others. Anger, guilt, regret, hate. There's so much in this host.", explained Derek as he kept his eyes locked on the glowing red eyes. "And the pain that you're causing him?", asked Stiles as he cautiously walked up to the Alpha's side, as if wanting to get closer to Derek. "It'll only help tear him down faster. Do you know what too much pain does to an animal?", asked the Beta as the coy smirk grew a bit wider. "It drives them mad, they usually have to be put down.", explained Deaton as he reached behind himself onto the side table, his hand searching for the syringe.

"All in due time.", replied the blue eyed Beta as he threw his head back and let out an agonizing roar, loud enough that everybody in the room had to cover their ears to keep their eardrums from bursting. The vet's hand closed down around the syringe as he lunged towards Derek, the only thing that stopped him was when the Beta's hand closed down around his wrist, keeping him from putting the needle anywhere near his body. "What happened?", panted out Derek as he swayed in his position on the examination table, his eyes almost rolling back into his skull from the effects of the pain and transition. "Oh my god, thank god!", called out Stiles as he and Scott both lunged at the older wolf and wrapped their arms around him, hugging every part of him that they could get their hands on. "Need. To. Breathe.", managed out Derek as he tried to get the two of them off of him, only successfully getting them to loosen their grips. "You scared the hell out of us Derek! Deaton almost had to sedate you before that 'thing' left you.", explained Scott as he released his Beta, his eyes now returning back to a dark brown. "Dude, your eyes were black! No green and no white, nothing but black!", exclaimed Stiles as his arms flailed in disbelief, his own eyes wide. "Derek, the woman from Limbo has transferred an entity into your body.", explained the vet as he set the syringe back down on the side table. "An entity?", asked Derek as his eyebrows furrowed in confusion, his pupils dilating a little as he gripped the examination table tighter, the metal groaning under the strain.

Scott's hand shot out to steady the Beta in an effort to keep him from falling off of the table, his hand gripping one of his arms as Stiles' hand came down on his other shoulder. "Easy, Der. You're still healing.", coaxed Stiles as he gave the shoulder under his hand a gentle squeeze. "Why am I not healing? What the hell is inside of me?", growled out Derek as his eyes narrowed in defense, flickering from green to their icy, neon blue. "Judging by just how black your eyes got, and the way you were speaking, you have an Incubus using your body as a host.", explained Deaton as he slid the side table away from near the examination table. The grip Stiles had on the wolf's shoulder tightened even more, his knuckles turning white under the force of his grip. "You know what that thing is?", asked Aiden as he walked up to the examination table and knelt down in front of Derek, locking his eyes onto those green ones. "An Incubus is usually a male demonic entity, but judging how his voice got a bit high when it spoke, it's a female. That's very rare and that can make it even harder to deal with in the long run.", explained Stiles with a hint of dread in his voice. "How do we get rid of it?", asked Ethan as he walked from Isaac's grip up to stand near the True Alpha. "Can we get rid of it?", asked Isaac anxiously as he walked up behind the Beta on the examination table. It looked as if they were caging Derek in, to give him comfort and to keep him from bolting.

"We need to know just how deep it has its clutches into Derek, just how much control it has over him. Without knowing that, we can't do much of anything. If we even so much as anger it, it could cause physical damage to him. Even kill him without warning.", explained Deaton as he looked from wolf to wolf. "How will we know exactly how much control it has over him?", asked Scott as he looked from his second in command to his Boss. "I won't be able to do it here; it will have to be at a hospital. Until Derek is fully healed from the wounds that he has now, I can't do the procedure.", explained the vet as he applied a clear salve onto the wounds on the Beta's neck, taking caution in the growl that he got when he touched the wolf's neck. "What do you have to do?", asked Derek as he tilted his head a bit to let the vet apply the salve to the back of his neck. "I'll have to put you under in an almost comatose state in order to get you to dwell deeper into your mind. It'll cause the Incubus to rise up.", explained Deaton as he walked over to the sink to rinse his hands of the salve. "Deep enough that no amount of medication, even some made by myself, will be able to pull you back. You will have to fight to have a right to your own mind and body, the fight will be internal. You'll have to restrained for the entire process.", explained the vet as he dried his hands on the towel before tossing it away. "And what if that doesn't work? What if Derek doesn't win that fight?", asked Stiles as he slowly trailed his hand up and down the blue eyed Beta's back.

"If Derek doesn't win and the Incubus regains full control over his body and mind, we'll have no other option but to put him down. I won't allow him to suffer.", explained the vet with a hint of dread in his dark eyes. All wolves in the room seemed to drift closer to Derek, parts of their bodies touching any part of the Beta's body that they could. "I will win, I'm not about to give myself up like that. If it comes to you putting me under, I will do whatever I need to in order to come back. I don't give up easily.", explained Derek as he felt the hand on his back clutch at his shirt tightly. "Scott, keep in contact with me. Let me know everything that is going on with Derek, and keep marks of the changes that occur. You need to alert the rest of the Pack, as quickly as possible. Derek, try to avoid contact to your neck for a while until the wounds heal. The salve will help.", explained Deaton. "Let's just get Derek home first, sleeping will help him heal. And Isaac knows exactly how to get him to fall asleep.", explained Scott with a smirk on his lips, as Isaac snickered from his position by the wolf. The golden eyed Beta walked up behind Derek and once again started to rub circles in the back of his neck, earning him a deep rumbling sound that resembled a purr. "You are such a softie.", teased Stiles as he smirked over at the pair.


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own the characters of Teen Wolf. I only own this idea. Reviews are appreciated. I love to know what you think.

"Is he asleep back there?" asked Stiles from behind the wheel of his Jeep with Scott casting anxious glances into the rear view mirror back at the four wolves in the back. His eyes stayed a very soft color of red, never once returning back to their natural brown, as if it were his own way of getting a deeper connection to his Beta, as if it were his own way of coping with what was happening. Stiles looked in the rear view mirror again, his eyes locking onto Isaac, who had Derek's head resting down on his chest, his fingers a constant movement on the wolf's neck.

"He's asleep, out like a light, but he's still trembling and has a vice like grip on my shirt. He keeps clenching and unclenching his jaw, making soft whimpering noises. Don't tell him I said that, he'll kill me no matter what." explained Isaac as he continued to stroke the back of the wolf's neck, as if he were cradling him against his chest. When the Jeep hit a tiny bump in the road, Derek clutched even tighter to the Beta's shirt, his claws springing free from his fingers in defense. Even in his sleep he was on edge and high alert.

"Hows his pain? Any less, worse?" asked Scott as he turned fully to face the wolves in the back, his eyes now back to their natural brown color, but still clouded over with deep worry. He didn't want to lose his Beta, and with the connection that they have, he didn't want to lose his brother. That was something that Scott never wanted to go through, silently wishing that if he could go back and change it all, that he would.

"We're both trying to take his pain, but not much is coming from him. I don't know whether that is a good or a bad thing. Either he doesn't have much pain in him at the moment, or the Incubus isn't allowing us to take the pain away. But by the way that he's trembling in Isaac's arms, he's in more pain than we can take away." explained Ethan as his grip tightened the smallest of fractions on the wolf's arm, not only to draw the pain, but to keep the skin to skin contact. He wanted the older wolf to know that he was there, that both him and Aiden were there, that he wasn't alone. Aiden reached around his brother and gently slid his thumb over the oldest Beta's knuckles, watching with a small smile as his claws retracted, his wolf lowering back down beneath the surface.

"The contact seems to be helping, even if we can't draw much pain out of him, at least the contact is doing some good." said Isaac as he rested his chin down on Derek's head, earning him an even louder purring sound. A soft chuckle left the golden eyed Beta's lips as he nuzzled the top of his head, his arms tightening around the wolf who was practically sitting in his lap. Stiles put the Jeep in park at the Hale House as both he and Scott turned to look in the back.

"Is there any way that he could just stay asleep, I really am going to hate having to wake him up? The minute he wakes up, he's probably going to feel the pain, seeing him in even more pain and not being able to do anything about it, is something we're not looking forward to. I wish Deaton would have given Derek a sedative to keep him asleep for a while longer, until we know exactly how to get the pain to reside from the inside out." said Stiles as he looked from wolf to wolf, before turning towards Scott, who smirked at him.

"If any of you tell him I did this, I'm going to kill you. I'll carry Derek in and wake him up long enough to get him settled into bed, then we need to start researching and filling in the Pack." ordered Scott as he slid out of the passenger seat and closed the door, walking around to the side of the car where Isaac was still holding the wolf.

"'M no' a pup." managed out Derek around a yawn, his tongue curling upwards, his words seeming to shock the teens around him, they didn't realize that he was partially awake when the Jeep came to a stop. He nuzzled himself even closer into Isaac, who raised an eyebrow towards Scott in question. Scott chuckled softly at the pair before the twins got out of the Jeep with matching smirks on their lips, flanked by Stiles.

"Come on, give me Cuddle Wolf. I'll get him settled no matter how many times he protests, while you start briefing the Pack." ordered Scott with a smirk as he eased his arms around the blue eyed Beta, who let out a tiny whine at being moved away from Isaac, but it was soon silenced when the Beta moved Derek's head to be tucked against the Alpha's neck. Once Scott had a secure hold on his Beta, who was gripping his shirt and shoulder in a fist tight grip, he had Stiles take everybody inside and hold the Pack off long enough for the Alpha to carry the now writhing Beta into the house.

"What happened to my nephew?!" demanded Peter as he pushed his way through the members of the Pack to get to the Alpha and his nephew, his eyes narrowed in confusion and concern. He made the move to take Derek out of the younger wolf's arms, and halted his movements when Scott's lips drew back in a soft but firm growl, it was obvious that the younger wolf wasn't about to hand his Beta over, not even to his Uncle. Derek's eyes opened a bit when he heard Peter, but was quickly shushed by Stiles before he had the chance to even say one word.

"If you wake him up I will rip your innards out through your throat, he's going to need as much rest as he can get, because the minute he wakes up, he's going to be in severe pain." hissed out Stiles as a warning as he nudged Scott towards the stairs, putting himself between wolf and wolf. His eyes were narrowed and the brown was a hint darker than normal, his warning wasn't just a warning, it was almost a promise. He kept himself between both wolves as Scott carried a softly protesting Derek up the stairs, shushing him after every single protest. The Alpha used his foot to push the door of Derek's bedroom open, gently lowering him down onto the bed, reluctantly releasing his hold on him. The blue eyed Beta's writhing started to get a hint more intense once the contact was broken, his hands curling down into the sheets, claws piercing through the thin fabric.

"I want to take the pain away, Derek. I really want to take it away, and we were trying to on the way back to the house. You're home now and you're safe. As safe as you can be. If the pain ever gets to be too much, and we can't take it away, I want you to let it out. Scream, cry, tear something up, but let it out. I do not want you holding it all in." ordered Scott with hints of Alpha in his voice as he spoke to his half asleep Beta, brushing sweat slick hair out of his eyes. Derek lightly nipped at the Alpha's wrist in a way of acknowledging the slight order that he had been giving, his teeth just grazing over his skin. Scott bent down and nosed at the temple of his Beta, taking in the feeling that the wolf was in pain, before rising back up to leave the room.

"Fight for us, Derek. Please. Fight." whispered Scott under his breath before he reluctantly walked out of the room, silently closing the door behind himself. He had a Beta to protect, a Pack to brief, and plans to make on how they were going to handle the Incubus that seemed determined to destroy the wolf it held as its host.


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own the characters of Teen Wolf. I only own this story and the character I have created for the purpose of this story. Reviews are appreciated. I love to know what you think.

_**"No! You know I would never betray you like that! It wasn't supposed to end like that! Give me another chance! Let me make this right!" a female voice cried out in a desperate manner, a frantic hint in her voice. Fear lacing her veins and making her heart thrum with adrenaline, pulsing it throughout her body, the urgency in her voice picking up and the adrenaline surging faster when her body was encased in icy water, the weakened ice cracking out from under her the minute she was pushed onto it. **_

_** "I'm taking care of it by getting rid of a liability." spoke a male voice from the surface on land, his pale eyes watching as the girl made a feeble attempt to make it back to the surface, back to the hole that she had fallen through. Her fists were raised and slamming against the underside of the ice, her now bleeding nails scrapping against the ice in an attempt to claw her way free from the cold depths of the water. Her mouth opened in a silent scream, bubbles of air rising from her throat and out her lips, her eyes rolling back into her head seconds before the water rushed into her lungs. **_

__Derek's green eyes snapped open, his vision blurry and alarmed as he felt two sets of arms hauling him up into a sitting position, those hands hitting against his bare back. It took him a while to realize why that was happening until he realized that he couldn't breathe, his lungs unable to expand to take in air. His eyes widened in hints of fear as he tilted his head back a bit, his chest straining to rise to bring in air, sharp and relentless gasps leaving his tinted blue lips.

"Come on. Come on. Scott, grab me that basin." ordered Aiden as his brother continued to hit the back of the wolf's back, using a fist now in order to emit more force. Scott quickly grabbed the basin by the bed and handed it to Aiden, just in time for his other Beta to get a good breath in, gasping harshly as he seemed to be spitting out mouthful after mouthful of water. Derek made the move to rub at his now raw throat, only have his hand guided back away in a gentle grasp. He brought his shaking hands up and curled them into fists, resting his head on them as his sides heaved as he brought lungful after lungful of air in.

"What the hell? How did you two?" started Scott as he tried to ask two questions at once, his eyes darting from the three wolves, his hands rubbing soothing circles into the oldest Beta's back.

"I heard him gasping and his heart was racing. Ethan heard the fluid in his lungs." explained Aiden as they both continued to keep the older wolf propped up, feeling his body shaking against theirs.

"Derek? What happened?" asked the True Alpha as he reached over and guided the wolf's fists down into his lap, where they rested and continued to shake.

"Murder. She was murdered, shoved under the ice, she drowned." exclaimed Derek in a rush as his now icy blue eyes looked towards his Alpha, only turning back to green when the younger wolf let his brown eyes bleed to red.

"Who? Derek, who was murdered?" asked Ethan as he rubbed his hand up and down the older wolf's arm to give him any sense of comfort.

"Whoever is inside of me, she was murdered, she was showing it through me, I guess." explained the blue eyed Beta as he made a move to get out of his bed, only to get pushed back onto the bed by his Alpha, feeling the two sets of the arms from the other Beta's come around his waist, holding him as if he were a pup, gentle but secure grasps.

"You are in no shape to do much of anything right now, Der. Stiles and I informed the rest of the Pack about what was going on, they know what to look for now and how to react. You need to rest right now, you need to keep your strength up for when it comes to fighting with the Incubus. You need a strong chance." explained Scott as he gave his Beta's shoulder a firm squeeze.

"I'm guessing that means shifting is out of the option?" asked the older wolf as he looked towards the brown eyed teen with hints of a desperate look in his eyes. Scott bit his bottom lip as he considered and weighed the options of his Beta shifting, worry filling his usually calm eyes.

"You can try and shift as long as both Ethan and Aiden are in the room, as well as myself. I don't want to take any chances, Derek." explained the Alpha as he nodded at the three Betas in the bedroom. The oldest wolf leaned over and rubbed his cheek against the younger wolf's shoulder, a satisfied sound leaving his lips at the chance of being able to shift. Fear prickled in the back of the Beta's mind as he eased himself off the bed and down onto the floor, he didn't know whether the pain of the shift would spark even more intense pain of the Incubus.

"Take it slow." ordered Scott as he got off the bed and settled himself on the floor near the oldest wolf, his back resting against the side of the bed. They all knew that shifting was Derek's go-to way of comfort when he was too shy to ask for it himself. The blue eyed Beta stretched his arms in front of his head and arched his back a bit to relieve the slight tension in his muscles. He lowered his head a bit, baring the back of his neck and a section of his spine as he willed his wolf forward, familiarizing himself with the color of his wolf's fur, the size of its body, the sleekness of his muscles and the power and strength that surged through them. His wolf rammed into him without a second thought, without a warning, rocking his body forward from the force. His muscles began to tear from bone, bones dislocating and fracturing beneath his skin, a deep and throaty groan leaving his lips. His green eyes shut tightly as his spine bowed and arched, the vertebrae shifting and tearing from his spinal chord. It took all of a few seconds for the wolves to take in the change of Derek's scent before his heart began to race in his chest. His back arched further than naturally possible, his claws scrapping deep lines into the floor beneath him, his head thrown back in a yowl that turned into a silent scream.

"Shit!" exclaimed Aiden as he hurled himself off of the bed just in time to guide the older Beta's writhing body to the floor before he completely collapsed. They all watched with wide eyes as the shift was reversed in sharp snapping sounds of bone, the laced sound of muscles securing back together before securing to bone. Derek curled in on himself as his body writhed and twitched in agony, his muscles coiling and relaxing in a frantic matter before his eyes snapped open, the green color fading before a full black filled his eyes.


End file.
